Revolutionary Boy Bakura
by CocoPuff-Kitten
Summary: Revolutionary Girl Utena/Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover! YAOI! Bakura Tenjou finds himself slowly falling in love with the Rose Bride, Ryou Himemiya. But he'll have to fight to have him! Rated M for yaoi smut and fighting! Prologue up!


**Revolutionary Boy Bakura**

Prologue

* * *

Yes, yes, I know I have two other stories out already. Trust me, I'm working on them. I just needed to get this idea written out. I promise that I'm working as much as I can on Isabella and The Crystal Keys! Anyway, this is an idea I had for a crossover. Revolutionary Girl Utena and Yu-Gi-Oh! I'm going to use the Utena series as a sort of backbone, and build my story from there. Trust me, the last thing I want to do is copy the series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Revolutionary Girl Utena or Yu-Gi-Oh!, or anything having to do with them! I'm just borrowing both to perform a transfusion! Muahahaha!! X3

Warning: YAOI. YAOI YAOI YAOI. BOY ON BOY LOVE. LEAVE NOW IF YOU DO NOT SQUEAL OVER STUFF LIKE THIS. THIS IS YOUR WARNING. Thank you.

* * *

_**Always double check plans with a friend, especially those who are absent-minded.**_

"_Let's live our lives heroically,_

_let's live them with style._

_Even if the two of us_

_are ever torn apart..._

_...take my revolution."_

**Once upon a time, years and years ago...**

"_In the sunlit garden,_

_we both joined our hands._

_Drawing close for comfort,_

_we both swore:_

_Never again would_

_we ever fall in love."_

**...there was a little prince, and he was very sad...**

"_I see that photo of us smiling,_

_standing cheek to cheek._

_I look at it and a bit of_

_loneliness starts to fill me."_

**...for his mother and father had died.**

"_Even if I dream, even if I cry,_

_even if I get hurt..._

_...reality keeps_

_on coming recklessly."_

**Before the prince appeared a traveling prince...**

"_I wanna find out where I am,_

_the value of being me._

_Gonna take who_

_I've been up till now..."_

**...riding upon a white horse.**

"_...and find the strength_

_to throw it all away._

_Strip down to nothing at all._

_Become like a rose petal_

_blowing free!"_

**He had a regal bearing and a kind smile.**

"_Even if the two of us_

_are ever torn apart..._

_...I swear that I_

_will change the world."_

**The prince wrapped the young prince in a rose-scented embrace-**

"He's late."

The teen boy, dressed in the school uniform of black-trimmed, aquamarine coat and slacks, sighed with a frown. His platinum blonde hair clashed with his darkly tanned skin and deep violet eyes, his gold earrings swaying slightly in the breeze. A bell tolled in the distance as students walked under the bridge he stood on, chatting amongst themselves as they headed off to school. The boy growled, fist clenching with irritation.

"Grr...how long does he expect me to wait here?!" he muttered, glaring at the stone beneath his feet. "If he makes me late on the first day of the new term, I swear I'll-"

"Malik!"

The boy looked up in surprise upon hearing his name called, only to see two of his friends standing beside him. Both boys wore the same uniform as himself; one was tanned, and the other was pale. The pale boy had long, black locks and dazzling green eyes. The tanned boy, on the other hand, had black eyes with matching jet black hair, as well as a scar curving up his cheek from his jaw line. Also, the tanned boy was muscular, while the pale boy was thin and more delicate-looking.

"What are you doing? Aren't you going to class?" asked the pale boy, who had obviously spoken before.

The blonde, who's name was now known as Malik, smirked and placed his hands on his hips proudly. "I'm waiting for my boyfriend, that's what I'm doing!"

The green-eyed boy blinked and exchanged glances with his companion before returning his gaze to Malik. "'Boyfriend'?? Well, he pretty much ditched you, dude." He snickered, along with the black-eyed boy by his side. "He left the dorm really early this morning!"

Malik at first had an expression of shock on his face, but then it became tinged with red out of anger and embarrassment. Brows furrowing and fists clenching, he grabbed his briefcase and tore off across the bridge. "THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING-OOOH, HE'S GOING TO PAY WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!!!" he yelled.

Meanwhile, a tall, pale figure entered the large academy building. As he passed, the other students stared at him with mixed expressions. He wore the same uniform as the rest of the boys, but kept his coat unbuttoned to reveal a white shirt and a golden ring hanging from a cord around his neck. His dark, hazel eyes snapped up to look at the woman who had stepped into his path, coming to a halt himself. The woman that stood before him looked positively frightening with her green hair and red glasses, and the other students seemed to turn their attention to the both of them.

"Tenjou Bakura," the woman stated sternly.

* * *

So, what do you think? I know it's short, and that I copied the opening theme for Utena as well as part of the opening story. I thought it would make a nice opening. ^_^ However, unlike the series, I WON'T be posting it every single chapter. So you don't have to worry about that. So, as you can see, a few characters have been pointed out already. Marik Ishtar as Wakaba, and Yami Bakura as Utena Tenjou. Not to mention those other two nameless boys. Can you guess who they are? X3 Anyway, review please! Keep me interested and inspired knowing people bother to read this! Unfortunately, I won't be doing any artwork for this story, as there won't be any OCs.


End file.
